


Castaways

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is panicking, worried that he and Ryo will be stuck on this island for the rest of their lives...





	Castaways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 533: Island at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Shipwrecked on an island,” Dee said gloomily, gazing forlornly at their wrecked boat. “We could be stuck here forever, livin’ off the land, huntin’ for our food. We’ll have to build a shelter, learn how to start fires by rubbin’ two sticks together…”

“I already know how to do that,” Ryo cut him off.

“Course ya do, ‘cause that’s what scouts do, right?”

“Among other things.” Ryo grinned at his lover, seeming not the least bit concerned about their predicament, which made Dee rethink the situation.

“Y’know, maybe it won’t be so bad. No work, no interruptions, just you and me, together in paradise.”

“Paradise? I wouldn’t go that far. It’s fine here now but we’re not exactly in the tropics. Come winter there’d be snow, we only have the clothes we’re wearing, no cooking gear, blankets, or tools, none of the comforts of home.”

Dee’s smile faded as he thought of the home comforts they’d be missing; no TV for entertainment, but he could live without that. No warm clothes would be a bigger problem, but if they had a shelter and a fire for warmth it could be quite cosy huddling together to conserve body heat. How would they feed themselves in winter though, when it was too cold to hunt? There’d be no takeout places to call, and no way to charge their phones anyway. No beer, no allergy meds… no lube! Stuck in the wilderness with his baby, not a soul around, snuggling for warmth and with no lube?

“You’re right, this is a total nightmare! We’re doomed! We’re gonna die out here, aren’t we? Freeze to death, starve, or get eaten by wild animals! Oh God, there’s probably snakes everywhere!” Dee jumped from the rock he’d been sitting on, staring wildly around, looking for any sign of the dreaded snakes.

Ryo gave a soft snort of laughter. “You’re such a drama queen! Anyway, we’re not gonna be stuck here long, I texted the rental center and they’re sending assistance. It’s just our bad luck we hit a submerged rock; the river must be running lower than usual.” 

It wasn’t the first time they’d kayaked down this stretch of water, and they’d never encountered problems before, but there was always a first time. They’d been near the center of the river when their boat had sprung a bad leak. If they’d been able to make it to the riverbank they would have been fine, they could have walked back upriver to their starting point, got there by lunchtime. Instead, they’d be stuck on this island in the middle of a particularly rough stretch of water for an hour or two until help arrived; it was hardly the end of the world.

“So, not castaways then?”

“Hardly. We’ll either get taken to shore and have to walk back or get a lift downriver to the next campsite.”

“Huh.” Dee slid down beside his lover. “Guess we’d better make the most of our alone time while we can.”

The End


End file.
